There are disclosed in co-pending patent application Ser. No. 08/800,727 filed Feb. 13, 1997, incorporated herein by reference, co-pending PCT patent application Ser. No. PCT/US98/02566 filed Feb. 10, 1998, incorporated herein by reference, and co-pending patent application Ser. No. 09/121,713 filed Jul. 24, 1998, incorporated herein by reference, well drilling and servicing fluids which exhibit a high low shear rate viscosity (hereinafter often referred to as "LSRV") and which contain aphrons (i.e., microbubbles of a gas). The preferred fluids have the aphrons generated by imbibing air contacted by the fluids and creating the aphrons due to the pressure drop which occurs when the flowing fluid exits the drill bit. However inert gases such as nitrogen and carbon dioxide can be incorporated into the fluids rather than relying on imbibed air or can be generated in-situ by reactive components such as carbonates and acids. Moreover, the aphrons can be generated at the surface of the well and incorporated into the fluid or the aphrons can be created at the surface in the fluid.
This invention relates to a method and composition for facilitating the release of a stuck pipe or tool within a borehole, preferably a differentially stuck pipe.